


that one autumn night

by cravitoothies



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cute too, idk how to tag, jungmo rich, kinda broke wonjin, mentions of hyeongjun minhee and woobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravitoothies/pseuds/cravitoothies
Summary: on an autumn night, Jungmo found a kid who fell asleep by himself in the subway at 2am.
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	that one autumn night

**Author's Note:**

> heya, it's my first fanfic so be patient with me, the moguham tag is pretty dry so i wanted to add a little something, wanted to thank my friend a lot on this one, they read and corrected my ugly draft and made it chefs kiss, idk what i would do without them, also this one chapter can be an end by itself but might add multiple chapters if my friend still wanna deal with my ugly writing haha, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> edit: just to let you know I'm gonna share my acc with the friend who helped me with this fic :] so author 🐝 here !!

It was 2am when Jungmo finally decided it was time to leave the library and go rest home, hit with the realisation that the final subway home was leaving soon. Luckily for him, as soon as he arrived at the station the train had just arrived. He made it.

The subway car seemed pretty empty for once, usually it was full of people either going partying or coming back. Today, however, it was devoid of people apart from one kid in the corner. He paused for a second, debating whether to approach or not before deciding to sit far away, because you know personal space. He then finally sat and made himself comfortable. However, after a few minutes he saw a little group of people entered... a little group of people way too noisy for his liking.

His eyes darted between the group and the kid he spotted earlier, this time realising he was sound asleep. He would usually not care for this type of stuff but this time, he could feel something bad was about to happen. 

In that moment, the noisy little group spotted the sleeping kid, approaching him in a way that sent shivers up Jungmo’s spine. Before he registered what he was doing, Jungmo quickly got up and walked towards where the kid was sitting, praying his height and his, currently, very stern-looking face would be enough to get them to back off. And luckily for him it seemed to work. At the realisation that someone else was present, the little group decided it was time to run away, right as the subway carts grinded to a noisy halt. Jungmo must’ve stood there for a minute or two in the silence before sighing to himself and sitting in front of the sleeping kid.

Jungmo chuckled at the sight of him still sound asleep, it looked like nothing could wake him up, even an earthquake. However, Jungmo’s stop was the next and that kid wasn’t waking up. It didn’t help that his stop was the last one for the night too. He pondered to himself for a while before deciding to wake him up because if he didn’t already miss his stop, he’s going to be stuck if he doesn’t leave now.

Jungmo hesitantly reached for the stranger’s shoulder and shook it a little. Unfortunately for him though, the boy wasn’t waking up so he had no choice but to shake a little bit more violently. After what seemed like an eternity, the kid opened his eyes and looked at Jungmo pretty confused. His face made the latter giggle. “Hi there, it’s the last stop maybe you should get out too.” Jungmo said softly, because after all he’s still a stranger he doesn’t want to scare the other.

The other nodded and got up quickly. He was smaller than Jungmo and way tinier than he expected, his big hoodie was probably part of why he didn’t notice it quicker. And as they approached the last stop, they both left, going their separate ways. At first Jungmo was a bit concerned after what had just happened but his worries faded away when he saw that the boy knew his way around, walking away pretty fast.

Of course the night couldn’t end like that though. 

Jungmo had lost his airpods during that whole episode, and after frantically looking for them for a good 10 minutes before realising they were just chilling in his back pockets. He finally stepped outside, only to notice the same boy was standing there hands on hips right beside the entrance. Curious as to why he was still here, Jungmo walked closer to him. “Are you okay ?” he said softly, almost inaudible. The other turned around, looking nervous until he recognized the familiar face.

“Oh hm...” The smaller one looked down fidgeting. Jungmo bent down a little trying to reach the other’s gaze. “Are you lost ?” The other hid his face in his hands from embarrassment while nodding.

Jungmo sighed, but was also somewhat amused at the situation. “What’s your name ? Can’t you call a friend to come pick you up ?”

“I'm Wonjin and yeah I’ll try but at this hour I don’t have any hopes.” Wonjin said as took out his phone, his fingers quickly scrolling through his contacts. Jungmo watched as he clicked on a name, Hyeongjun, before pressing the call button. No answer. The smaller boy sighed before going back to his contact lists and this time pressing a different name, Minhee. Nothing. “Minhee you little ass, you always play games until 4am and the day I need you, you decide to have your beauty sleep I can’t believe.” The taller boy heard him whisper to himself.

Jungmo hesitantly tapped Wonjin’s shoulder to ask him once again if he was okay. Wonjin shook his head and sat on the closest rock he saw. “And knowing my luck it was probably the last subway for a while.” He sighed. “I’ll just wait for the next one, it’s like in 3 hours or something.”

Even if that kid was a stranger, Jungmo had to admit he was uneasy leaving him by himself in the middle of the night, only wearing a hoodie and looking very unable to defend himself. Not like Jungmo had more strength but his intimidating looks always helped him get away from a lot of risky situations. That Wonjin kid however, looked way too soft to scare anyone away.

He’s not too sure what came over him or what caused it, but in that moment he felt the overbearing need to help the boy in front of him. Maybe it was the way he looked so defenceless sleeping at the subway, or the look that washed over his face when he realised he was stuck here for the night. Whatever it was, before he could fully think through what he was about to do, Jungmo readjusted his bag and cleared his throat. “Come with me then.”

Wonjin’s eyes widened and immediately made an X pose with his arms. “Come with you ? I don’t even know you, last thing I know you’re a serial killer and you’re going to cut me in little pieces to feed the alligators in your cellar.” Any initial embarrassment that has washed over Jungmo when he suggested it dissipated, the pink on his cheeks replaced with a small frown. Not because he was offended by being called a serial killer but because of the alligator shenanigans, who the heck would have a cellar with alligators in it. “Well then, have a good night with the bugs, the creepy people wandering around and the fact that it’s freezing cold.”

Jungmo began to walk away but stopped when he felt hands gripping on his right arm. “Wait wait wait..” Jungmo turned around and looked down at Wonjin. “I’ll come with you...” Jungmo smiled to himself and started to lead the way to his apartment. ‘What am i doing’ he thought to himself. He doesn’t usually lead strangers to his appaartment but he felt bad leaving this one by himself. Still, Jungmo wanted to know a little bit more about him during the walk, before letting a complete stranger enter his home.

“Why were you in the subway by yourself this late ?” Jungmo looked at Wonjin. “Hah, I have a part time job, I usually work at night but I was super tired so my boss told me I could go home early.” Wonjin smiled and Jungmo nodded. “What about you ?” He asked Jungmo.

“I was studying at the library, I didn’t see the time.” Jungmo answered, way too coldly for Wonjin’s taste. But before Wonjin could comment, the taller boy had stopped walking and opened his mouth to speak again. 

“I live here.” Jungmo took out his keys and opened a huge door. The interior of the building was… very prettily decorated but Wonjin didn’t expect Jungmo’s apartment to be so big. When they both entered Jungmo’s home, Wonjin was so shocked that his mouth was just wide open. “Wow, who knew I’d end up in the home of a rich serial killer. What’s your name by the way you never told me.”

Jungmo smiled at the mention of him being called a serial killer again. “Koo Jungmo and I’m not rich, my father is.” Before Wonjin could answer him, Jungmo left to go into another room and Wonjin was way too shy to follow him so he stayed there, standing in the middle of the living room.

Jungmo came back quickly with towels in his hands. He walked back to Wonjin and gave them to him. “You can go take a warm shower, it was pretty cold outside.” Wonjin nodded and walked where Jungmo told him the bathroom was, huge bathroom of course.

After his shower, Wonjin noticed Jungmo also gave him pajamas with the towels. Cute, he thought, they had a duck pattern. Wonjin liked ducks. However, as cute as those were, he noticed they were way too big for him as he put them on. He sighed and left the bathroom, not even bothering to dry his hair.

When Jungmo saw Wonjin, he couldn’t keep himself from laughing. “What.” Wonjin frowned. “I’m sorry I didn’t expect my pajamas to be that big on you, with the wet hair and that on you look even more tiny than before.” 

‘Tiny ?’ Wonjin thought. “I’m not tiny, I’m average sized, you’re just a giant!”

Jungmo chuckled again before leaving to take a shower too. Wonjin was left alone, this time he decided not to stay there awkwardly, he sat on the couch and just played games on his phone, cause that Jungmo dude, took DECADES to shower. When Jungmo was finally out of the bathroom, he hummed and walked to the kitchen. “Wanna eat ?” He asked Wonjin.

Wonjin would lie if he said his stomach didn’t growl 30 times while waiting for Jungmo. He got up and sat at the counter, waiting for Jungmo to bring the food. As he was not answering Jungmo turned around and just saw him sitting, which probably meant yes then.

“My friend made me hamburgers, I’ve got two left, let’s share those.” Jungmo said as he reached the plate and plopped it in the microwave. Not the best way to heat up Woobin’s delicious cooking but he was hungry and wanted to eat fast. When the hamburgers were ready, he took them to the counter and sat in front of Wonjin.

Wonjin waited for Jungmo to take the food first, it wasn’t his home and knew manners, when Jungmo noticed, he just smiled and served Wonjin which made the other a little bit flustered since that was not exactly what he was waiting for but oh well. When Wonjin took the hamburger, he noticed a red thing popping out of it and made a very disgusted face. Jungmo immediately noticed the other’s behavior. 

“What’s wrong ?” Wonjin jumped a bit at the sound of Jungmo’s voice, he didn’t want to sound like an ungrateful person because Jungmo was nice enough to help him out and there he was being picky but he couldn’t help it. “I...um… I don’t like tomatoes.” Jungmo blinked at him and just reached for Wonjin’s hands, he pulled them closer, thus the burger closer and just took out the tomato from Wonjin’s food and muttered a “What a baby.” before eating it.

Wonjin was very flustered again at what the other said. “Did you just call me a baby ?” Jungmo just nodded and continued to eat. Wonjin huffed and started to eat too. “How old are you Koo Jungmo ?” Jungmo looked at Wonjin not expecting this question. “I’m 20.” Wonjin smirked and made a ‘eeeeeh’ noise. “What ?” Jungmo said. “You look older.” Wonjin answered in a cheeky tone. “I guess you’re eating tomatoes tonight.” Wonjin flinched just at the thought of it and apologized quickly.

“Anyways, what were you studying this late ?” Wonjin really seemed to want to know more about Jungmo, which made the other smile but Jungmo wasn’t the kind to reveal much about himself to people he just met. “Just marketing stuff.”

Wonjin paused and looked at Jungmo. “Wait.” Jungmo looked back at him waiting for the rest. “Don’t tell me you’re actually a rich kid, you’re an only child and your father is the ceo of a huge company, you’re the only heir of a huge empire and he forces you to follow his path even if you have other dreams but you always followed what he said cause you wanna make him proud.” Jungmo’s eyes widened at Wonjin’s analysis. “You’ve been calling me a serial killer when in fact you are the stalker, what the heck, am I that easy to read or ?”

Wonjin couldn’t stop but burst into laughter. “What kind of kdrama is this?” Wonjin said but Jungmo sighed. “And you mister psychic, do you study anything or do you just work ?” Wonjin tried to stop his laughter and took a deep breath before answering. “Well I’m also a student, I’m a second year acting student and I have a part time job because I’m broke and I gotta pay those bills.” He smiled and finished his food.

When they both finished their food, Wonjin asked another question. “So if I’m right, what are the dreams you can’t pursue then ?” That kid speaks a lot Jungmo thought but he was also pretty taken aback by this one. “Well...” Jungmo paused for a little while almost making Wonjin regret asking him this. “I always wanted to be a singer I guess ?” Jungmo sounded so unsure and his eyes held a film of sadness behind them. Wonjin frowned at the boy.

“I’m sorry Jungmo… That was a bit insensitive of me to ask you that out of nowhere.” Jungmo shook his head to reassure him. “No it’s fine don’t worry about it. I just really like singing I guess, I didn’t give up on it but it’s like a hobby with friends now.”

Wonjin puffed his cheeks, visibly thinking of what to say while looking everywhere but at Jungmo and the atmosphere became pretty awkward. “Do you want me to sing something ?” Jungmo broke the silence. Wonjin looked back at him, not expecting this turn of events but couldn’t help but smile widely while nodding enthusiastically.

Jungmo got up and went to fetch his favorite guitar in the corner of the room. He sat back at the counter and tried to tune the guitar a bit. “Do you want to hear something in particular ?” Wonjin hummed while thinking. “Do… do you know My Ocean by Jeong Sewoon ?” Jungmo smiled softly and didn’t bother to respond, he just started to play it, of course he knew this song. Wonjin's eyes lit up as Jungmo sang. His voice was so pleasing to the ear Wonjin thought. He just watched him sing and play the guitar, feeling as if they’ve known each other for 3 years instead of 3 hours.

When Jungmo was done with the song he looked at Wonjin and could see how happy the boy was, he had stars in his eyes, as if Jungmo granted his biggest wish or something. “You have such a beautiful voice.” Wonjin said to him without thinking which made Jungmo’s cheeks heat up a little, he muttered a little ‘thank you’. Wonjin then crossed his arms and huffed. 

“I can’t believe, so you’re rich, handsome and talented, like the voice of an angel talented. Some people have it all.” Jungmo’s whole face was heating up now, he wasn’t expecting as much compliments. “No no, stop, shush.”

Wonjin couldn’t help but feel sad again, about the fact that Jungmo really seemed to enjoy singing but couldn’t do what he wanted. “Did you ever… like… Perform any songs ?” Jungmo put his guitar down next to them and nodded. “Actually yes, I have a little group with friends, we don’t perform often because we all have our studies but sometimes we do perform at bars, once we did a little festival, it was nice.” Jungmo got up and took both his plate and Wonjin’s to put it into the sink.

“Invite me next time you perform, I wanna see.” Wonjin got up too and looked closely at Jungmo’s guitar. “Sure, if you want.” 

It was getting pretty late, Jungmo thought, luckily it was a Friday night, well more like Saturday morning, so they could sleep in. He was tired but he did enjoy Wonjin’s company, he wanted to talk a bit more until he noticed Wonjin yawning. “You must be tired, actually same, we should sleep. Follow me, I've got a room for you.” Wonjin nodded and did as he was told. Jungmo opened the door of a pretty big and well decorated guest room. Jungmo smiled at him, the kid looked marveled again, he looked cute, Jungmo thought. “Well, make yourself at home, goodnight Wonjin, sleep well.”

Wonjin turned to look at Jungmo and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, sleep well too Jungmo, thank you, really, for taking care of me like this, you didn’t have to.” Jungmo shook his head a little. “Don’t thank me, I couldn’t just let a kid by himself in the middle of the night.” Jungmo began to close the door behind him before Wonjin could protest at the ‘kid’ but before closing the door Jungmo muttered a ‘Be careful of the alligator under your bed.’ in an eerie tone then completely closed the door, which made Wonjin shiver. “Koo Jungmo...” Wonjin wanted to curse at him for scaring him right before sleeping but decided to let it go and just go to sleep. Jungmo was a very nice and interesting one in the end. Maybe he was happy he fell asleep in the subway, that one autumn night.


End file.
